


"Thats right. I have people."

by Theshipnameisvenom



Category: Moon Knight (Comics), Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Finger Amputation, Gen, Violence, general violence expected from Mr. Knight and Gwenpools comics i feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshipnameisvenom/pseuds/Theshipnameisvenom
Summary: So im obsessed with the implication in deadpool kills the marvel universe again that Gwenpool and Mr. Knight are FRIENDS, so I had to write how I think they'd meet up. Totally takes place in 616 too. They are friends.
Relationships: Mr. Knight & Gwen Poole, implied moonknight/marlene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	"Thats right. I have people."

Gwen felt the familiar feeling of having all the wind blown out of her sails as she popped down from the vent into the mob bosses office only to find the interrogation SHE wanted to do already in progress.   
“Aw man!” She shouted immediately, seeing Guido Gastigilone look at her with wide terrified eyes as a figure in the shadows held a pair of pliers up to his mouth with one hand and forced it open with the other.   
“Of course! Of course somebody beat me to the punch on this too!! I was finally gonna become one of those ‘tortures people like a badass’ antiheroes but I can’t even have that! Dammit!!”   
She kicked a trashcan and then huffed, pulling out her pistol, pointing it at him.   
“Well, I guess I’ll just have a to scare you away and ask this guy who you are only for him to die before giving me a answer!!! I guess that’s what we’re doing! Come on!!”  
To her surprise the figure didn’t move. His head was obscured but weirdly enough his eyes were still visible, and he was glaring at her with suspicion.   
Gwen wondered sometimes if reality was now in comic book style, because she was pretty sure light didn’t work like that before. Casted in such a way to cover his upper half but not his lower, so she could make out he was wearing a all white suit.   
He tilted his head. Then he looked back to Guido.   
“Excuse me.” He said, calm as can be as he shoved a rag into the crimelords mouth. Then he looked at Gwen and stepped out of the shadows, adjusting his bright white tie. He was wearing a suit but missing the jacket, evidently.   
He was wearing a mask with a moon on it. Gwen squinted.   
This was familiar, she knew him for sure, but not well...what was it again?  
“Hello? I’m in the middle of something here. Are you after Guido as well? Because if so, well,”  
He gestured to the mob boss.   
“I hope that isn’t a problem.”  
He sounded kinda like he was in a thriller or something. Like a grizzled yet suave detective.   
Gwen was still pointing the gun at him, but he was acting like he didn’t even care. Did he have a healing factor?  
She sighed and tapped her head.   
“Ugh, I am wracking my brain to figure out where I know you. I swear, are you going through a reboot right now?” She asked exasperated  
He stared at her for a beat.   
“Sorry. What?”  
Gwen groaned  
“Nothing, whatever- Listen man, I’m like, a totally badass mercenary and I’ve been paid to get a bunch of info about the cops this guy’s paid off and then kill the crap out of him. I guess if you can just like, let me hang around till you’re done with torturing him so I can shoot him in the head? Ugh, that’s so uncool….”  
He stared at her for a little while longer, like he was contemplating something, then he shrugged.   
“Sure. Though I find mercenary work detestable, I also have bigger problems right now. Just try your best not to put a bullet in my back”  
And then he pulled out a crescent dart and turned on his heel, walking back to guido, and-  
Crescent dart? CRESCENT DART!  
“MOONKNIGHT!” Gwen shouted, throwing her hands into the air in victory.   
Moonknight spun back around.   
“...In a sense, yes. Proud of yourself?”   
Gwen fistpumped.   
Moonknight! She knew him mostly from his crossover appearances- Gwen wasn’t one for edgy antihero types, and he totally was just a rip of Batman with a dash of Deadpool flavored mental instability. But she knew from the ridiculous screenshots she saw online that he was also kind of off the shits.   
Well, the vicious torturing totally aligns with that.   
“Sure! You’re super C-list! That explains the weird new costume, I think I saw that in secret avengers actually- they must’ve rebooted you to try to get you a bigger audience”  
Moonknight tilted his head again. He raised a brow (somehow visibly through his mask, Gwen noted. Could people always do that?)  
“Well, I’m not sure what you’re talking about but I do think you just hurt my feelings a little. Would you care to explain? He isn’t going anywhere. Oh, and neither are his men. They’ve been decently taken care of”  
He pointed at Guido, who startled at the gesture.   
Gwenpool just shook her head and waved her hand, the one holding her gun, dismissively.   
“I mean I could, but you wouldn’t believe me. Wait, you’re kind of like Deadpool aren’t you? Can you also do the whole fourth wall break thing?”  
He thought for a minute.   
“Well I don’t know what that means, so I assume no, I can’t. Wait. Did you just say I was like dreadpool?”  
“I said Deadpool, actually, and yeah! I mean you kind of seem all over the place in the stuff I read of you. Like sometimes you’re all dark and serious but other times you’re kind of just Deadpool in white”  
Again, Moonknight took a minute to think. Then his eyes widened.   
“...Do you mean like in a comic book? Are you saying you believe we’re in a comic book? And you’ve read mine?”  
Gwen nodded, preparing herself for this next part.   
“Yeah, look- ok, I know you’re not going to believe me, so I won’t even really bother Alright? But yeah, I come from a alternate reality where this is all a comic book and I’ve read yours so I know your secret identity and your starsign bla bla bla cue you calling me crazy!!!” She finished the sentence off with a big grin and pointed at him.   
Instead he said nothing. Then, once again, he shrugged, and turned around to walk back to Guido.   
“No, I don’t really care”   
And he took the rag out and started questioning the man, holding his fingers close to the dart.   
Gwen blinked.   
“...What? What do you mean you don’t care?! I mean nobody ever believes me but- I know stuff about you! I know your real name! Marc Spector!”  
Knight shrugged while he sliced off a pinkie.   
“So does everybody else. I think it was published in the paper a while back? If you really want to convince me you can try with something that isn’t public knowledge, though that will be frustratingly difficult with me, unfortunately.”  
Guido told him everything and Knight finished him off with a dart to the throat-  
“HEY!” Gwen shouted.   
“You said I could kill him!”   
Knight sighed.   
“You could just lie, you know. Unless your employer wants pictures?”  
“I- no-“  
“Then lie. Forgive me for wanting to take a single kill off your conscience, I just realized you sound like a teenager. How old are you, 19?”  
She scoffed.   
“Please, you better not be one of those weird mentor types, I’ll be pissed if I’m getting a freakin’ antihero mentor! And- something that isn’t public knowledge….”  
“Expert dodging of the question. Also, im leaving now”  
And he headed out the door.   
Gwen jumped and shouted  
“WAIT, JERK! You destroyed my evidence so now I have to prove this to you!!!”  
She followed and-  
Wow, he wasn’t kidding about taking care of Guidos dudes. There was a bunch of guys bleeding to death in the hall.   
Gwen jumped over them to catchup to Knight, who was walking out calmly with his hands behind his back, somehow not a drop of blood on him.  
She noticed the jacket to his suit tied around a guys neck, though.   
“Advice from someone with an unfortunate amount of experience in this subject? Don’t bother trying to prove something only you can see if others won’t believe. You’ll just look even crazier then you already are”  
He told her with so much condescension. Gwen groaned.   
“I’m not crazy!”   
Knight stopped. Like he got hit by something.   
Then he started walking again, and nodded.   
“No. Maybe not. Well, a detachment from reality is the definition of insanity, but-“  
“You’re the worst! I- oh! In west coast avengers you had that thing with Tigra!”  
“More unfortunate public knowledge. Also, I’m considering attacking you now for reminding me of that, thank you.”  
Gwen huffed and they exited the building. She didn’t stop following him, but he didn’t try to stop her, so she kept hounding him.   
“Ok! Uh- once you invited Spiderman like, over to your house?”  
“Ugh. That could be a well placed guess.”  
“What! Come on!”  
“I used to be very stupid. Try again”  
He egged her on and she went for it. She thought harder.   
“Once you funded like, a whole superhero team-“  
“Come on, are you even trying?”  
“Ugh! Oh- ‘I’m here Dracula, you big fucking nerd! Where’s my goddamn money!!’”  
“What?”  
“WHAT?! AGH! Ok, fine, jerk- uhh...oh! In west coast avengers you like, got possessed by your moon god- Khonshu- and like...nobody noticed till he showed up? And I’ve never seen that get brought up again like anywhere! And everyone thinks your crazy and your god isn’t real now, so it must’ve been dropped- or retconned, but uh- BOOM! PROOF!”  
She looked at him excitedly with a grin, like she just won.   
But he froze again.   
He kind of looked sick.   
“....But you know it was real, right?” He asked. His voice was still level, but there was a sort of…  
Like, nihilistic hopefulness in there?   
Gwen’s face dropped.   
“...What do you mean?” She asked, not hiding her concern.   
“It was real. That was actually Khonshu, and not another personality, or a overactive voice in my head. But actually him. Right?”  
Now his voice shook a little, at the end there, but he was trying to hide it.   
Gwen suddenly felt horrible.   
“...Well, yeah. It definitely was. He like, got up and talked to Dr. Doom. It was real. I know it was”  
And Moonknight exhaled.   
“Alright. Congratulations, mercenary teenager who’s name I don’t know, you are the first person we have ever met who didn’t try to tell us we were hallucinating being possessed by an Egyptian god. So maybe you’re right and we really are in a comic book”  
He looked around for a minute, then shook his head and looked at her.   
“Whatever. It’s real enough, anyway. What else do you know? Oh, and whats your name?”  
Gwen stiffened, and tried not to feel so relieved, but holy shit.   
Sure some people believed her, but…  
It was still so frustrating, everyone thinking she was crazy or just some lucky idiot or a Deadpool wannabe or-  
Ok, this was relieving. She was glad Moonknight just validated her.   
She smiled.   
“Ok, first of all my names Gwen Poole, second of all- thanks for the validation, man, uh, weirdly nice not to be called crazy for once, who would’ve thought?”  
“Likewise.” he replied with no elaboration.   
She nodded. Then she thought.   
“Ok. I need to go get paid, because you totally did my job for me and I am not offering you the money, but...ok. Sure, we can be antihero allies! Give me your phone number so we can meet up and I can give you the superhero tea later!”  
She pulled out her phone and he eyed her.   
“You want to talk over the phone? That’s incredibly dangerous. I’m a wanted man. And you’re a mercenary? With a smartphone?”  
“I have the location off man! It hasn’t caught up with me yet! Ok, I’ll just give you my number and you can call from a burner or something- uh, you have something to write with?”  
He was quiet again for a second.   
Then he sighed and pulled out a smartphone with a grey case.   
“Alright, give me your number.”  
“Ha! Hypocrite!”  
“I have this because somebody very important to me wouldn’t stop having an anxiety attack every time I went out of their sight for more than an hour at a time.”  
She showed him her number and he added it, then he showed her his.   
“Dang dude, sounds kinda overbearing”  
“That was slight hyperbole. It’s more like 5 hours, and I have ghosted them several times over the years. I suppose some caution is necessary when you’re dealing with someone with a dissociative disorder mixed with a history of unreality episodes. Not that I like it regardless”  
He said that just as she was adding in his name. She stopped, and looked up.   
“...Oh. Uh...I kind of thought that was just a one time thing….”  
He scoffed.   
“Oh, that would be nice. To just have it forgotten as an unnecessary plot element in a comic book. I guess I wouldn’t exist then, though. Sorry, are you saying that the comics I’m in somehow gloss over my mental disorder? That sounds impossible”  
“Yeah, it should be, but like I said you’re kind of all over the place. Sorry man, C-listers get the experimental runs”  
She looked aside for a moment, and awkward silence filled the air, and then she looked back at her phone as she spoke:  
“Uh. You said earlier you were Moonknight ‘in a sense’. And you’re wearing a suit and not a big moon shaped cape. Are uh...you someone else?”  
He considered that for a second, and then nodded.   
“Well. Thank you for asking, not a lot of people bother. Yes, my name is Mr. Knight”  
“Alright, ill put you in as Mr. Knight then! So, Mr. Knight- uh- call you later?” She said with a awkward wave, stepping backwards to start heading off. He nodded again.   
“Sure. Goodbye, Gwenpool. Careful with the mercenary work. Even if everything is fake and we’re all just bad comic book characters, you should still make good decisions, right?”  
She laughed.   
“I mean, I guess. I guess whatever’s real is whatever we’re perceiving, but MAN that sounds corny!”  
“Oh it definitely does. Still words to live bye. See you”  
And he waved goodbye, and she did too.   
“Bye Mr. Knight! Hope this isn’t just a non-canon side story!”  
And then she ran off, and he walked away.


End file.
